


Nobody Else But Me

by LostMyHeartToHim



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Albus is having way too much fun, Crack Treated Seriously, Gellert is really just an asshole cat, Graves!Grindelwald, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, jealous Gellert, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Aka 4 times Gellert was jealous and 1 time Albus found out





	1. Elphias

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Genghis Khan by Miike Snow. If you haven't seen [the music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E) I highly recommend it. It's definitely a Grindeldore song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka where Gellert is an idiot and commits arson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is not as cracky as I thought it would be, but it will get crackier as we go on. If you are not a fan of crack, do not fret. My type of crack is more humorous than utterly bizarre.

Gellert lay on Albus bed, tracing the symbol of the Hallows in the air with his wand over and over again. The figures glowed in the air, softly pulsing with light. Every few seconds the lights changed hues, consequently painting the room in an array of colours. Within minutes the cavalcade of colours started to remind Gellert of Albus' more _interesting_ attire choices. Wincing, he made a mental note to himself to burn those particular offences against Wizardkind as soon as possible.

He rose to his elbows and glanced at the door. Albus was taking a long time. Huffing impatiently, Gellert waved the pictures away. Sighing, he dropped his wand on the bed and started bouncing his leg against the bed frame.

Albus had gone down a few moments ago to settle his sister. Gellert couldn't understand why Albus had to be the one to do it. Aberforth was much more skilled at taking care of Ariana. It was almost the only thing the great lump was good for! Albus had even admitted as much!

Aggravated, Gellert got up and started prowling about the room. He squeezed the wand in his hand as he walked, the wood digging rather painfully against his palm. Albus should be up here, _with him_ , and not playing nurse to his little siblings. Albus - brilliant, smart, beautiful Albus -was above that. Albus belonged up here, at his side, and no one else's. But Albus didn't see it that way. He just went on and on about obligations and family.

 _Bah!_ What was one family compared to the duty they both owed to the Wizarding World; to finally bring them out of the shadows and into the light? They owed it to Ariana and every other magical being that had ever been hurt by those savage Muggles who couldn't see beyond the end of their noses.

And wasn't Gellert part of Albus' family as well? Hadn't they tied themselves together for all eternity? In fact, Albus obligation to Gellert was higher than the one he owed to the rest of his family. They were as good as married!

Gellert's increasingly impassioned musings were cut short by rapping on the window. He turned towards it and saw an owl-shaped figure sitting on the sill.

A message? From whom?

Gellert opened the window and took a letter from the bird that had flown in. It was a beautiful barn owl that Gellert had never seen before. He absent-mindedly scratched the owls head in thanks while he inspected the letter. The owl cooed against his palm and retook flight, disappearing into the night whence it had come from.

Gellert turned the letter in his hand and his eyes caught on the name of the sender. Elphias Doge. Wasn't that the name of that pathetic little friend of Albus? The one with whom he was supposed to go on a world trip?

His hand tightened around the letter. What was that boy writing to Albus for?

He glanced at the door. Albus was taking his sweet time. He opened the letter and started reading it, intending to reseal it later.

_Elphias Doge, Room 5, The Three Sphinxes, Egypt, 23.07.1899._

_Dear Albus-_  
_I hope this letter reaches you and your family well._

_I am writing to you from my hotel room in Egypt. I have just come back from a tour of the pyramids. There are quite a few interesting curses placed over those ancient burial sites. You would have loved them, I'm sure. I do wish you were here with me so you could see them yourself. But one's family comes before anything else, I know._

_Tell me, how is Ariana? Is Aberforth still being difficult? How about you, my dear friend? Are you doing well? I only ask, for I haven't heard from you for a while, and I miss you. Do write to me-_

The letter promptly burst into flame. Dear Albus? What gave that little boy a right to refer to Albus in such intimate terms? And using his first name as well? How dare he? Missed him? Missed?! The nerve of the boy! Didn't he know that Albus was his?

A horrible thought struck him.

Was there more to Albus relationship with Doge than he had previously told him? Were they- lovers? His mind filled with images of Albus entwined with someone else, kissing, laughing. Laughing behind Gellert's back. Laughing about how the poor Austrian boy had thought that the Great Albus Dumbledore could ever love him. He felt like screaming.

He would find that little wench and make sure he never so much as looked at Albus ever again! He would find him and make him cry and beg for mercy! He would find him and cut him into little pieces!

He started to the door, intending to go and confront Doge immediately, never mind that it was nine o'clock in the evening and that he was in a different continent. However, before he reached the door, rapid footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and the door flew open.

"Gellert, I am so sorry-" Albus apologised, bursting through the door, "What happened?" he asked, taking in the open window and his friend's handsome face covered in soot. He shivered, and almost backed off, for the expression on Gellert's face was rather intense.

Gellert forced a smile. "Oh, this? It was nothing. I was just relieving my frustration over our lack of progress regarding the Hallows."

Albus frown transformed into an exasperated smile. "And you decided to accomplish that by committing arson?"

He tucked his a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and gently wiped away the dirt from Gellert's face. Gellert's eyes fluttered, and he turned his head to rest it against Albus' palm. Albus was filled with concern. What had happened? Surely it could not be only the Hallows that had driven his dear friend to this state? He dragged his thumb soothingly across Gellert's skin.

"Please Gellert, what is it?"

Gellert's hand shot up and seized hold of his. He squeezed it tightly and pressed a small kiss against Albus' skin. "I told you. I'm just frustrated over the Hallows."

Albus was not convinced, but he decided to drop it for now. After a moment his smile turned wicked, and he leaned in. "I know a better way to relieve your frustration."

He took Gellert by the hand and tugged him towards the bed. Albus lay down and pulled Gellert over him. Smiling, he drew him in. Gellert surged into the kiss, putting all of his passion into it. If he couldn't kill the wench, he could at least make sure that Albus would never go back to him. He would make certain that Albus would never so much as look at another man.

Albus would be _his_ and his only.

Albus gasped, surprised by the force of Gellert's kisses. He drew away slightly and turned his head so Gellert wouldn't kiss him again. The action caused Gellert to hiss as he tried to capture Albus' mouth anew.

"Gellert- Gellert, what-" Albus gasped, the rest of his question turning into a surprised moan as Gellert attacked his neck instead.

"You are _mine_. Say it," Gellert demanded between small bites along Albus' lovely neck.

Albus moaned. "Ah- yes. Yours. I'm yours. No one else's."

"Good," Gellert mumbled against Albus skin. He pressed their foreheads briefly together and kissed the corner of Albus' eye. For a moment he just basked there, relishing their closeness, before he went back to making sure that the only name Albus could remember was his.

Behind them, over by the window, small particles of dust danced in the air. The wind blowing in from the still open window swept them away, out of the room and onto to the night sky, taking the last evidence of Doge's letter with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert, pls. Doge is older than you. Smh.


	2. Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka where we find out that not only is Gellert jealous, he's also an idiot

The great white room was filled with noise as hundreds of politically inclined witches and wizards, attired in their most beautiful robes, mingled about. The room would have resembled an ordinary dance hall, if it wasn't for the fact that the walls seemed to go on forever, never reaching any type of ceiling. Also strange were the pulsing streaks of light that danced about the room, lighting it in unusual colours, and the banners suspended in air with nothing holding them. The room in question was, in fact, the entrance hall of MACUSA that had been transformed into a ballroom for the night. House-elves weaved in and out of the crowd, carrying trays of the type of food that is usually offered in these types of events; aesthetically pleasing, but ultimately as filling as eating air would be.

An orchestra of questionable quality was playing in the background as the revellers exchanged small talk, all secretly praying for the night be over. After all, there's nothing that politicians dislike more than other politicians, and they had already been forced to spend the entire day in each other's company. The wisest people in the room had retreated to the sides of the room, where the only conversations of any real value usually happened. (Even wiser were those who had helped themselves to elf-wine and were in the process of getting utterly smashed.) Even so - if one ignored the French Minister challenging the German Minister into a duel - the atmosphere was quite genial.

Of course, that would have changed rather rapidly if anyone knew who the MACUSA's handsome Head of the Auror Department truly was. After all, the man impersonating him had been the main point of contention of today's talks, and the reason for why so many of the people in the room were in the danger of losing their seats. He was also an internationally wanted dark wizard and terrorist, but that hardly mattered as much as the personal inconvenience he was causing them.

At the moment, the man in question was weaving his way through the crowds of partygoers, listening intently to their chatter in the hopes of overhearing something that would prove useful later on. Every once in a while he was drawn into a conversation, but he escaped them quickly so as not to give in to the urge to curse everyone in the room. So focused was he on this task that he almost missed him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Grindelwald spotted a man dressed in ornate, purple robes. Now, usually, this by itself would have been beneath his notice, had it had not been for the fact that the robes in question were fairly outrageous even by wizarding standards. This caused him to do a double take out of pure sartorial disgust. Grindelwald sucked in a breath as he realised who exactly it was that he was looking at. After glancing around for a potential hiding place, he slipped swiftly behind a pillar and peered at the figure.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the corner of the room, deep in conversation with a member of the British Wizengamot. Albus' hair was shorter than it used to be, and well-combed beard covered his chin. If one ignored the nightmare that was his chosen outfit - and even that had somewhat improved in Gellert's eyes as he had realised who was wearing it - he was as handsome as always. The smile that covered Albus' face was the same he had seen Albus wear in many an occasion. The one that was slightly amused as if laughing at some private joke.

Gellert, of course, was captivated. As captivated as he had always been in Albus' presence.

He calculated the risks of going to talk to Albus. His glamour was excellent, and his acting skills beyond reproach, but Albus had always affected him in ways no one else had. (This naturally meant he acted like a complete idiot, but that was something he was unlikely to admit).

There was a change Albus would see right through him.

Gellert had no idea how Albus would react if that happened. At one time he would have been confident of Albus' reaction. Now, however, not so much. Married or not, they hadn't seen each other in almost thirty years. And they had parted in less than amicable terms. Apparently being the indirect cause of a relative's death was considered bad form, which had been somewhat of a surprise for him. Gellert certainly wouldn't have minded if someone had come and clobbered his old man to death. In fact, he probably would have bought them a drink.

Gellert's circumspection was cut short when Albus turned his head slightly, and their eyes met across the room. All breath seemed to leave Gellert's body. He felt like a teenager again, watching a pretty red-headed boy from his window. Albus raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at him. Only then did Gellert realise that watching someone silently from behind a pillar might be seen as a tad strange. He stepped entirely out from the pillar's shadow, straightening his coat in a somewhat awkward manner as he did so.

Albus covered his mouth with his hand and turned back to his conversation partner. They exchanged a few words before the other man took his leave. Smiling, Albus looked at Gellert again. Raising his finger, he beckoned Gellert to him.

The decision having been taken out of his hands, Gellert strode across the room and held out his hand in greeting. Still smiling, Albus caught it in his.

"Professor Dumbledore. Percival Graves, the Head of the Auror department. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor," he said and raised Albus' hand to his lips.

"Yes, I know who you are. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Gellert felt a flash of irritation. Was Albus flirting with him? Or better put, Graves?

Grindelwald smiled sharply and offered his hand again.

"May I have this dance, Professor?" he asked, fully expecting to be refused. Surely Albus would not dance with anyone else save his betrothed. To his dismay (and slight thrill), Albus nodded his head instead and took the offered hand.

He led Albus to the small dancing crowd that had formed in front of the orchestra. Gellert gently took hold of Albus' waist and drew him close. He shivered. This was the closest they had been in thirty years. Taking a step forward, he started their dance.

For a few pleasant moments, they just waltzed in silence, Gellert basking in the pleasure of having Albus so near. Then Albus drew even closer to him, obviously enjoying himself immensely, and Gellert suddenly remembered that Albus didn't know it was him.

He gritted his teeth. This was much too close! He would find a way to kill Graves again, the bastard.

Smiling thinly, Gellert retreated to an appropriate distance. "May I ask what brings you here, Professor? You are not exactly a politician."

"I'm here by the request of the Ministry. They seem to think I could be helpful for whatever reason," Albus answered, shrugging modestly. His tone took on a conspiratorial air. "To be honest, the whole thing has been rather dreadful. I believe they spend more time squabbling than talking."

Gellert's lip twitched. "I am sorry to hear that. There's nothing you have found enjoyable?"

Albus tilted forward and murmured in his ear, "Not until now."

Abruptly stopping, Gellert led Albus out of the circle of the dancing couples. There was only so much he could take. "Would you like to take a stroll outside? It's getting somewhat warm in here."

Albus beamed and put his hand through Gellert's outstretched elbow. "I would like nothing more."

Giving Albus a thin smile in return, Gellert led them to the entrance.

Once outside, Gellert directed them through the streets of New York until he located a relatively clean looking alleyway. A small miracle, really. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he pulled them sharply to it. This would be a final test. If Albus failed it, he would know for certain that he had betrayed his vows. And if that happened, Gellert wouldn't know what to do.

He slammed Albus against the wall out of sight of the street. Before Albus could do more than let out a small gasp of surprise he descended upon him. Holding Albus' hands against the wall, Gellert joined their lips together in a passionate embrace. His grasp tightened as he felt Albus enthusiastically returning the kiss. Pulling away, Gellert transferred his lips to Albus' neck. For a moment, he forgot why he was doing this. There was only Albus and the warmth of his body, so familiar against his own. Albus' words shocked him back to awareness.

"Why Mister Graves, how forward of you," Albus gasped against Gellert's cheek, moaning slightly as Gellert bit down on his neck.

Gellert froze. Albus didn't know it was him, but he was responding anyway. _Enthusiastically_. He breathed rapidly against Albus' neck, trying to control his temper. What had he expected? Of course, Albus had moved on. They hadn't seen each other in years. There had probably been Merlin knows how many men after him.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Albus' hands.

"Gellert? Are you alright?"

It took a moment for Gellert to register his own name. When he did, great relief filled him. Albus knew it was him. He had probably known all along.

"Perfectly," Gellert responded after gathering himself. He felt a twinge of guilt as he saw how tight his hold on Albus' hands had become. He carefully loosened his grasp and dragged a soothing thumb across the faint indentations his fingers had formed. "Apologies, my dear."

"I do not mind. You may hold me as tightly as you like," Albus retorted gently. A hint of mischief coloured his voice as he continued, "But if I'm going to have a sordid affair with you, it's not going to happen on a dirty alleyway."

"An affair? We are married," Gellert stated, greatly offended by Albus apparent forgetfulness. "And need I remind you, my dear, that our first time was on a graveyard."

"Oh, fine, we are too old to have dalliances on hard surfaces," Albus admitted, somewhat ashamedly. "And I want to see your face, not the face of the poor chap you are masquerading as."

This final admission put to rest the last of Gellert's fears. He captured Albus' lips on one last kiss before spinning around, Apparating them away from the alley and to a more appropriate location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a fucking moron
> 
> Gellert: I'm gonna kiss his hand  
> Also Gellert: why is he flirting w/me????  
> Me: Child, pls
> 
> Meanwhile, Albus just thinks that this is some new thing they are doing and is just playing along.


	3. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Gellert is really just an asshole cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws an update at you after months of silence*

As he surveyed the damage that the Obscurial had wrought, Grindelwald worried the chain on his pocket with his fingertips. He found the motion was calming. Initially, when Gellert had still thought that reconciliation with Albus would be all but impossible, he had come to New York to recruit the Obscurial he saw in his visions as a weapon against him. Gellert had not confessed his original motives, but he suspected that Albus knew. It spoke to their similar mindsets that he had not taken any offence to his original purpose.

Between them, personal feelings always came second.

Now, however, Gellert was desperately searching for the Obscurial, not to use it, but to stop it from ever touching Albus. Frustratingly, he still did not know who the Obscurus was inhibiting, for his Sight did not work as well on magical creatures as it did on humans. He only had a general sense for the Obscurial’s location, which is why he had recruited the Credence boy to help him look for it. But so far there had been no trace of it. Well, if one didn’t count the big pile of rubble he was currently standing on. Frustrated, he kicked a brick off the edge, accidentally hitting a Muggle on the head with it. The Muggle fainted clean away, and the others around him started shouting at Gellert indignantly.

Oops.

Annoyed at himself and the world in general and the Muggles in particular, he drew out his wand and started Obliviating the bystanders one by one. He was distracted from his task by several loud bangs echoing at the level of the street. A dark force burst out of the building, demolishing everything in its way. _Well, well_ , Grindelwald thought, obliviating the last Muggle rather carelessly _, Hello there._

A tug on his arm prevented him from following after the path of destruction. “Excuse me, Sir? Would you happen to know who I am?” asked the Muggle he had just Obliviated.

 _Scheisse_ , thought Grindelwald and squashed an urge to eradicate him on the spot, _I fucking hate Muggles_.

 

* * *

Grindelwald strode through the halls of MACUSA still holding the Magizoologist confiscated case in his hands. How fortunate that Scamander had decided to come to New York at this particular moment; he would make a perfect scapegoat.

As he arrived in Graves' office, he filed a request for Scamander's file to be sent to him. He only had to wait for a few minutes before the record materialised on Graves' desk. Picking it up, Grindelwald started lazily leafing through it. Expulsion from Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore argued against expulsion- Freezing, he went back to the previous page.

 

MAGICAL CONGRESS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

MAJOR INVESTIGATIONS DEPARTMENT

URGENT - MID - LEVEL 3 - URGENT

INCIDENT REPORT

PERPETRATOR'S NAME: Newton Fido Artemis Scamander

AGE: 29

RESIDENCE: England, United Kingdom

APPEARANCE: Hair: Brown; Eyes: Green/Blue; Built: Tall and slim.

OFFENCE: Illegal possession of a magical beast causing endangerment of human life and violation of Animal Welfare Laws 101/304.

DATE: 1913

LOCATION: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, United Kingdom

LEVEL: 3

WITNESSES: Multiple.

NOTES: Expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the illegal possession of a magical beast causing endangerment of human life and violation of animal welfare laws 101/304.

Magical Beast: Jarvey, Level 3

Punishment: Expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

\- Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Albus Dumbledore argued strongly against Scamander's expulsion, claiming that the incident with the beast in question was a mere accident and that Mr Scamander did not deserve to be expelled over it.

* The Ministry of Magic Animal Welfare Department were also informed of the violation and required to rehouse the magical creature.

 

Grindelwald gripped the page tightly, causing the paper to wrinkle. Why had Albus defended the boy? And why had he never mentioned him to Gellert? And why was Scamander here now? Had Albus sent him here? For what purpose? Gellert had been sure that all their disagreements had been resolved after their little rendezvous. So why was Albus throwing obstacles on his way now? And why- Why was he so fond of this seemingly ordinary boy?

In a brisk move, Grindelwald summoned Scamander's case to him and placed it on the floor, opening it carefully. Holding out his wand in case some of the horrid little beasts tried to escape, he gingerly started climbing down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he looked around the dingy room and wrinkled his nose disdainfully at the mess covering the boy's desk.

Grimacing, he began rummaging through the clutter, hoping to find something that would explain Albus connection to the man. After moving aside a bottle of he-did-not-wish-to-know-what, his eyes caught on a familiar seal covering the front of an envelope. He reached out and picked up the letter, recognising the handwriting at once.

_To Newt_

_From Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Newt,_

_A matter has come to my attention that I thought might interest you. I heard from an old friend of mine, Calliopia Heatherway, (she's a professor at Ilvermony, a charming, intelligent woman if a tad peculiar at times) that a Thunderbird has been illegally smuggled to Egypt. Last she heard, he was held somewhere in Cairo. Oh, and when you go to America to return him home, do stop by New York when you have the change. I've heard it's rather lively this time of the year._

_Yours,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

 

Dear Newt. Yours.

Surely not.

Newt was his former student. Albus would not be so crass. But he did seem to confide in him. He hadn't told Gellert he would be sending anyone to New York. And what was this about a bird? Gellert could have caught the blasted thing for Albus if it was that important to him. Thrusting the letter into his pocket, he turned swiftly and went to the door leading further into the case. He needed to see if there were more clues to be found.

Thinking better of it, he turned around, went back to the desk, and swept everything on it on the floor. _There_ , he thought, very pleased with himself, _that would teach the prat_. Smoothing his coat labels, he turned in a clean pirouette and continued his way into the depths of the case.

* * *

"You're an interesting man, Mr Scamander," Grindelwald said, leaning against the desk. In his head, he experienced a vivid fantasy of Albus saying those exact words to Scamander while sitting on his lap. He could barely contain himself from jumping over the table and strangling the boy.

"Mr Graves," pleaded Tina, who was standing by the door. Gellert waved her away like an irritating fly and continued to stare intensely at Scamander. The boy squirmed on his seat, clearly unnerved.

Grindelwald smiled, but it was not the pleasant sort of smile, in fact, it currently reminded Newt of the time he had encountered a Chimera who, while _obviously_ completely harmless most of the time, had almost bitten off his head.

"You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life," said Grindelwald, carefully observing Scamander for a reaction. After all, there was a chance that Albus had sent the boy to join him.

"That was an accident."

Grindelwald's brow twitched. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to keep a calm head. Getting too worked over would not bear well for the success of his plan. "With a beast. Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion.” _Keep your cool, Gellert._ * "Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?"

_Scheisse._

Scamander sifted in his seat, clearly confused by Gellert's hostility. "I really couldn't say," he mumbled, looking down.

"Is that so?" Gellert asked coldly, smiling disingenuously. "You have no idea? None at all?"

Scamander shook his head, even more confused.

_Get back on track, Gellert!_

"So, setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was", Gellert said and held out his hands to portray his incredulity, "just another accident. Is that right?"

"Why would I do it deliberately?"

"To expose wizardkind,” Grindelwald suggested, for the thought had occurred to him, until he had discarded it for the danger it would pose to Albus, “provoke a war between the magical and non-magical worlds."

"Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?"

Grindelwald straightened. Was this a hint? Was Scamander really an ally sent to join his cause by Albus? "Yes. Quite"

"I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Mr Graves," said Scamander, squashing Grindelwald’s rising hopes quite thoroughly. Fanatics? Really now. You light a few buildings on fire, kill a few dozen people here or there, and suddenly everyone thinks you are a fanatic? Grindelwald really did despair at the state of the world these days.

Choosing to (graciously!) ignore the slight against his Acolytes, Grindelwald moved on to another subject. "I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr Scamander," he said, levitating the Obscurus out of the case and into the room.

His heart had almost stopped when he found the thing in Scamander's case. For a second, he had thought he had finally found the Obscurus. But his Sight did not give any sign that this was the Obscurus that was going to kill Albus. This interrogation did, however, give him a chance to find out more about them.

"It's an Obscurus,” said Scamander, turning towards Goldstein, “But it's not what you think. I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. So, I wanted to take it home to study it. But it cannot survive outside that. It could not hurt anyone, Tina,” he pleaded with her to understand, causing Gellert to roll his eyes. No, Albus had definitely not sent this boy to join him.

"So, it cannot survive without the host?" Grindelwald asked, contemplatively.

Scamander shook his head.

"So, if I were to kill the host, the Obscurus would die as well?"

"Yes, but I don't see how this has any relevance," the boy said.

The attitude irked him. He looked at Scamander, his scrawny little frame and puppy dog eyes, his perfect hair of curls. How he wished to reach over and rip them out, one by one. He imagined Albus sliding his hands through them, kissing Scamander's snappable, thin neck. His fingers twitched, itching to reach out and draw out his real wand, not the pathetic imitation that had belonged to the original Graves. He would draw it out and cut out Scamander's limbs, one by one. He would start with his pretty little eyes.

"You fool nobody, Mr Scamander," Gellert hissed, "You brought this Obscurus into the City of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the statue of secrecy and revealing the magical world."

"You know that can't hurt anyone,” Scamander protested, “You know that!"

Ignoring him, Gellert continued, "You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizard and are sentenced to death." _For the crime of stealing Albus' affection_ , he added inside his head.

His eyes flicked to the girl standing by the door. "Miss Goldstein who has aided and abetted you-"

"No, she's done nothing of the kind," Scamander protested.

"Receives the same sentence." Gellert had to restrain a smirk at the horror on Scamander's face. That would show the little usurper. "Just do it immediately. I will inform President Picquery myself."

"Tina."

Grindelwald shushed him, waving for the executors to take them away. “Please."

After the door closed behind them, cutting off Goldstein's sobs, Gellert sat back down the chair. Running a hand through his hair, he admitted to himself that he might have overreacted a bit. Shrugging, he just hoped Albus wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

In the end, he did manage to get himself arrested, (right after realising the Obscurial had been under his nose all along, nonetheless! Albus was right, damn him, they _were_ getting old) but he had to admit cursing Scamander over and over again had been tremendously satisfying. He would cherish his screams for a long time to come.

As he was escorted away he could not resist making one last jab. "Will we die, just a little?" he asked, in a tone of voice that clearly implied that he would not mind at all if Scamander died a lot more than a little. The boy gulped, causing Gellert to chuckle as he was led past him.

* * *

A few hours later, Grindelwald was prowling around his small cell like a caged panther, seething with lingering anger. To be taken down by that man- that boy! The indignity of it all! And how close to Albus was he exactly? He couldn't imagine Albus stooping to dating a former student - and certainly not one as ordinary as Scamander - but he could not shake the suspicion that had taken root in him. He saw Albus so irregularly, both of their schedules filled with their respective duties. He had to get lonely. He certainly was, he admitted to himself.

He threw himself dramatically down on the hard prison bed. Oh, what he would not give to have Albus near to him always.

As if in answer to his thoughts, his cell door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in, his hands in the pockets of his finely crafted - and for once completely normal - suit and wearing a teasing smile. Winking, he held a finger to lips before tapping the door once, creating a sound barrier between them and the Aurors waiting outside.

Once he was done, he slipped the wand back into his pocket, and eyes twinkling, asked, "Well then, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, hm?"

Gellert rolled his eyes and slumped back on the bed with a huff. "The Scamander boy, you sent him after me, didn't you?" he asked, somewhat sullenly.

Smiling mischievously, Albus slipped to sit on his lap. "If I didn't give you any opposition you would get bored. But sentencing him to death? Really, Gellert, there's no need to be so dramatic. He's a nice man."

To hide the way his face twisted at hearing that, Gellert reached his hands around Albus' back and pulled him closer to him, burying his head into the coarse fabric of Albus' jacket.

Albus cradled the back of his head with his hand, slowly petting his hair. "Why were you after the Obscurial?" he asked after a moment's silence, "Did you still think he would kill me?"

"'Do'. He isn't dead; my vision hasn't changed."

"I see," Albus said. He was silent for a moment before placing a kiss on Gellert's brow. "It will be alright; we will stop it. The future isn't etched into stone."

Although he wasn't convinced, Gellert hummed contentedly against Albus' shoulder, the petting taking all rational thought from his head. "Comfort me, darling; I am but a poor prisoner," he murmured.

Albus snorted. "We both know you are getting out of here eventually."

Gellert pulled away a bit so Albus could see him pouting.

"Very well, "Albus sighed, although he was smiling fondly. Adopting a stern expression, he reached out for Gellert's tie and pulled it tight against his neck. Leaning down, he murmured against Gellert's ear, "It seems like you have been a bad man, Herr Grindelwald, I should punish you."

Shivering, Gellert closed his eyes. "Oh, please do," he purred, a wicked smirk covering his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grindelwald would like it noted that this tiny little voice of rationality in the back of his head in no shape or form did resemble that of Albus Dumbledore
> 
> I really did not want to recount the whole movie so just assume everything not written here happened as it happened in the movie (just with less seductive touching between Credence and Graves!Gellert)
> 
> All dialogue you recognise belongs to Warner Bros and JK Rowling, God bless her.


	4. Newt (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Gellert kidnaps a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't actually much jealousy in this chapter, sorry. I hope Gellert interacting with a baby makes up for it.

The night after Grindelwald escaped, he had a Vision. It was of the Credence boy, but he was not the only one in it. Ariana was also there as a shadow, clinging to the air around him. When he opened his eyes, Gellert knew that the Obscurus that lived in Credence had once been part of Ariana Dumbledore. He also knew that this meant that he had to change his plans, for Albus would not forgive him for killing his sister a second time.

The Vision of Albus' death haunted him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Grindelwald sat on Nurmengard’s roof, moping. Tomorrow, they were going to Paris to recruit Credence. He hated that city. It was all love and sex and romance. _Plegh_. He was already getting nauseous just thinking about it. He had no place for romance in his life. He lived for his cause and his cause alone. _In fact_ , he thought, throwing small pebbles down the ravine, _love was for the weak and the insipid._

This particular rant, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that he had not heard from certain Hogwarts’s Professor for over a month.

Suddenly Grindelwald's vision of the ravine was replaced by the sight of a certain curly haired twat. It was Scamander, sitting in Albus office, having tea! _Tea_! Early in the morning! As the vision faded, Grindelwald stood up, his movements sharp and dangerous. He reached out with his magic and ripped out a large portion of the roof, throwing it down into the ravine. It caused an avalanche that echoed miles and miles away, startling numerous Muggles, which was news that Gellert would no doubt have found amusing if he had not currently been seething with jealous rage.

(This particular event, however, did not startle his Acolytes at all, for they were rather used to random things exploding when Grindelwald was in a Mood. Strangely, these Moods had become much more infrequent as of late, when before they were triggered by mere mention of their Master’s greatest enemy, Albus Dumbledore.)

 _That- that prat_ , thought Gellert viciously, marching to his bedroom window. Climbing through, he started throwing torture devices into a duffle bag. He would cancel his trip to Paris and find Scamander before he stepped _a foot_ into Albus' rooms. Closing his eyes, he willed his Sight to reveal Scamander's location to him. Finally, he saw a tower made of steel beams. He opened his eyes.

Paris. Scamander was going to be in Paris.

* * *

Grindelwald stared at the baby of the two Muggles he had just killed, wondering what to do. He had looked into the baby's future and seen nothing remarkable in it. This, before his reconciliation with Albus, would have meant that he would have let his followers get rid of it. But now, he had an uncomfortable feeling that Albus would not approve. He considered the baby for a moment longer, completely at a loss as what to do. "Master, would you like me to get rid of it?" asked Carrow, who looked very eager to kill a baby. Grindelwald regarded her, somewhat unnerved by the gleam in her eyes. "No," he said, and before he had time to think about it, continued, "we'll take it with us."

"Are you sure that's wise, _Maître_?" Vinda asked, eyeing the cooing baby rather disdainfully. No, Grindelwald was not at all sure, but he didn't know what else to do with the- thing. And Albus liked children, didn't he? He did work in a school. Considering that for a moment, Grindelwald became more and more convinced that this was the right option.

The baby farted. Grindelwald wrinkled his nose. Maybe he should get rid of it after all.

But no, Albus would never speak to him again if he did. Grindelwald rose and turned to his followers, considering the most likely candidate for not 'accidentally' killing the baby. His eyes landed on Abernathy, and he smiled.

The former Auror gulped.

* * *

"Abernathy!"

Abernathy came around the corner, looking harried as he carried the giggling baby in his arms. "Yes, Sir?"

"Give the baby to me," Grindelwald ordered, reaching out his hands. Abernathy practically threw the baby in his arms, looking very eager to be freed from his duty.

Grindelwald raised the little thing by its armpits, considering it. The baby gave him a toothy smile. He supposed it was- sort of- _cute_ (?)

"Are you going to get rid of it now, Sir?" Abernathy asked. Grindelwald shook his head, arranging the baby awkwardly into his arms. The baby waved his hands at him and latched onto the chain of his pendant. He caught its fingers in his arms, prying them away. "No," he said sternly, "No touch." The baby didn't look very impressed by his glare but did not try and reach for the chain again.

Grindelwald looked up at Abernathy. "Some women are inordinately fond of babies. They find people who have them, especially fathers-" He grimaced. "Adorable." _Ugh_. "I have a feeling Miss Goldstein is one of them."

"Oh, yes, genius, Sir," gushed Abernathy. Grindelwald smiled at him unconvincingly. He _hated_ bootlickers. Oh well, the man had his uses. Namely, being so eager to please that Grindelwald could give him the sort of tasks most of his Acolytes would turn their noses at. For example, looking after a baby.

Vinda appeared in the doorway. "Mademoiselle Goldstein is here, _Maître_." Grindelwald nodded at her, and she disappeared.

He looked back at the baby in his arms. "Behave," he warned it. Then he moved to the door, but a thought occurred to him before he left. He turned to Abernathy, and lifting the baby, asked, "What sex is it?"

Abernathy looked up from the newspaper he was perusing. "It's a boy, Sir."

Grindelwald nodded, leaving the room. He stared at the baby in his arms. He had never discussed potential baby names with Albus. A boy?  _Hmm_.

Shortly, he entered the room Queenie was waiting for him. She gasped and started to lift her wand before spotting the baby in his arms. Her fear turned quickly into surprise. "A baby?" she asked, very perplexed.

"Yes. This is my son."

"You have a son?" she asked, with surprise so great, that Grindelwald almost felt offended. He could have a son if he wanted to, thank you very much!

"Why does that surprise you? Have you ever asked yourself why I am doing all of this?" he asked, waving his hand as if to indicate his _perfectly_ reasonable methods for revolution.

Queenie seemed to be listening intently, her gaze occasionally drifting to the baby, an uncertain smile playing on her lips as the baby cooed at her. "Why are you?" she asked.

Grindelwald looked at the baby in his arms, lifting a hand to brush away a stray lock of blonde hair. "I wish for a world where my son can live openly. Without fear. No matter if he is magical or not. No matter who he loves." Here he looked meaningfully into Queenie's eyes, making her blush. Gellert sighed sadly, "I wish you were working with me now. Towards a world where we wizards can live openly." He smiled at the baby before glancing back at Queenie. "To _love_ freely."

Queenie's eyes teared up.

 _Success_.

To Grindelwald’s disgust, the baby chose that moment to fart again, making Queenie giggle. She smiled at Gellert, tears still gleaming in her eyes. "What's his name?"

Gellert floundered for a moment. His brain drew blank, and without thinking, he blurted out the first name that came to his mind, "Aberforth."

Fuck. _Anything_ but that.

But it was too late; Queenie was already walking towards him, looking up at Grindelwald to see if it was okay. Grindelwald nodded and offered the baby to her. "Hello, little Abe," she cooed, wiggling her fingers at the baby.

 _Ugh_ , thought Grindelwald, watching the newly christened baby giggling in Queenie's arms, _Albus is **never** going to let me live this down._

* * *

Grindelwald left for the rally after ordering Abernathy to take the baby to Nurmengard, pushing a bag of money at him so he could purchase whatever the baby needed. (The bag weighted _at least_ 30 ounces, for Grindelwald, with no experience in babies, had no idea how much stuff a baby would need.)

Excitement was brimming inside of him. Scamander was going to be at the rally. And this time, he _would_ kill him.

 

* * *

 

"Tell me, Mr Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" 

Trying to burn down Paris, might have (admittedly) been a slight overreaction. No matter how much he hated the damn city.

 

* * *

 

Albus returned the pendant to him a few days later, after having _tea(!)_ with Scamander, clearly amused at Gellert’s expense.

“How on Earth did you not feel the Niffler taking it?”

“I was distracted by a dead body!”

* * *

As it turned out, Albus adored the baby – _Abe_ – so much that he did not even ask Gellert how he had come by him. He looked very peaceful, holding the baby in his arms after he had stopped laughing at Gellert when he had asked for the baby's name. Gellert had crossed his arms and sulked (maturely!).

It wasn't _that_ funny.

* * *

Later, when the baby was safely tucked away into a transfigured crib, Gellert told Albus about Aurelius.

Albus took the news of his sister's Obscurus badly, crying into Gellert's chest. Gellert pet his hair, awkwardly offering comfort. He still didn't understand Albus' attachment to his siblings, having never held any fond feelings for any members of his own family. But it was Albus, and for him, Gellert would brave everything from the fires of hell to tear-soaked shirts and dirty diapers (Well maybe not those, Abernathy could take care of that particular task).

When his tears dried, Albus said, his voice hoarse, "You told him I was his brother."

"The boy needs to feel like he belongs. And it was easier than explaining that the Obscurus inside him used to be a part of your little sister."

Albus was silent for a moment, tracing his fingers across Gellert's chest as he considered it, "Oh, very well, I'll go along with it if I must. He will make a good asset. And he does seem like a nice boy."

Gellert squeezed him, hard.

_No, ridiculous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony of Gellert's vision coming true because of his own actions is not lost on me.
> 
> The accidental baby acquisition tag is very appropriate because when I started this fic, I had no idea that would happen. But when I thought about that part of the movie I was like "even Albus who is somewhat on board with Gellert's plans would not approve of killing a baby", so it kinda happened.
> 
> The same disclaimer applies as in the last chapter. If it's not described here, it happens as it happened in the movie. Well, minus Leta's death, since Albus would not be pleased about that either.


	5. Poor Newt, Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Albus finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt just wants to be left alone with his beasts. Free him.

As it turned out, caring for an infant was a fulltime job. Gellert had first tried to push it off to his followers, but Albus had glared at him and declared that since he had been the one to kidnap the baby, he would damn well look after him as well. As an added incentive, Albus had permanently moved into the castle. He still taught at Hogwarts, but he portkeyed back to Nurmengard every evening. Gellert soon grew used to waking up to Albus snuggled tightly against him. It had been his dearest wish all these years, and he could hardly believe his luck that it had finally come true. If he had known all he needed to do was to kidnap a baby, he would have done so earlier!

In Albus orders he took care of the baby (the diapers were still Abernathy's responsibility), feeding it, playing with it- him (the last time he had referred to the baby as ‘it’ within his hearing, Albus had glared at him so fiercely Gellert had feared he would spontaneously combust), talking to i- him(!) (according to Albus this was good for the child's development. Gellert felt sceptical and mostly incredibly stupid talking to a blob of sentient flesh that barely resembled human and whose main activities consisted of screaming, eating and sleeping).

To his luck, Queenie was always willing to help him, and his followers soon warmed up to Abe ( _Ugh_ ) as well - as soon as they got over the shock of finding out that their Master was, in fact, married to the greatest enemy to their cause (in hindsight, it did make an awful lot of sense) and now, apparently, had a child with him.

Credence- or Aurelius as they now called him, turned out also to be a great help with caring for the baby. When Queenie had asked him about it, Credence had shrugged and said that he had grown used to caring for the younger children in the orphanage. Grindelwald had left that conversation promptly. Sob stories gave him hives.

* * *

To Gellert’s relief, the Vision of the Obscurus killing Albus had disappeared, the unconditional love of a small child, and the freedom of not having to hide his magic any longer, having weakened the Obscurus living inside Credence until it had faded away completely.

“It’s better this way,” Albus had said as Gellert had tried to comfort him. “She’s at peace now.”

Gellert had hugged him close, unsure whether to believe this ready acceptance.

* * *

One day, as Gellert was puttering in the kitchen, preparing lunch for Abe, a horrible thought struck him. Looking around, he saw the castle kitchen littered with toys, diapers and all sorts of other assorted baby paraphilia. He looked down on himself and saw that he was wearing just simple white undershirt and slacks and worst of all- an apron.

 _I have been domesticated,_ was the horror-filled thought that run through his head as Gellert slumped down on the chair, burying his head in his hands.

Frantically, Grindelwald tried to recall the last time he had held a rally or made any sort of move to advance his cause. To his horror, the last time he remembered was that accursed trip to Paris half a year ago.

That night he stared at Albus across the dinner table, paranoid thoughts running through his head. Was this Albus’ great plan? Had his goal been to make Gellert take care of an infant so he would be out of the game, and he would be free to play his own moves? Did he gloat to his friends in the Ministry? _Look, I domesticated the Dark Lord Grindelwald, one of the most dangerous wizards of our lifetime._ Grindelwald could practically hear them laughing. His fingers twitched around his fork. He would not put it past Albus to have planned this somehow.

His eyes caught on the cover of the book Albus was holding. “What book is that?” Gellert asked sharply.

Albus looked at him before returning his gaze to the book, lifting a fork to his mouth absentmindedly. “Oh, it’s Newt’s new book, he gave me a signed edition,” he casually answered, slipping a piece of lemon tart into his mouth.

Grindelwald’s fork bent in half.

_Scamander._

* * *

After Albus had fallen asleep, Gellert slipped from their bed, walking past Abe, who was sleeping peacefully in his cot, and threw on his clothes. Soon he was outside the walls of the castle and beyond the wards. He Apparated onto an unobtrusive street in London, in front of a normal-looking brick house apartment that London was practically littered with.

Knocking on the door, he waited.

After a few moments, the door opened, letting out a faint beam of light onto the dark London streets, painting the silhouettes of the two men on the pavement. The man that had opened the door turned white at the sight of Gellert, gulping nervously as Grindelwald pressed his wand tightly against his long neck.

Gellert smiled, and it was all teeth.

“Hello, Mr Scamander.”

* * *

Grindelwald took Scamander’s unconscious body into a dungeon. He, of course, had multiple dungeons, for no self-respecting Dark Lord would go without having one, and he wasn’t about to be upstaged by some second-rate villain who called themselves by a stupid, pretentious name like Lord Deathlord or whatever it was.

(Those specific visions had made him particularly miserable. To be the most famous Dark Wizard of all time, feared by wizards throughout the world, only to be usurped by some prat with a God complex who never even left the British Isles. No, thank you! The indignity of it all did not even bear thinking about.)

Grindelwald dumped Scamander’s scrawny body onto a metal slab in the middle of the room. As soon as his body touched it, heavy chains circled him like enormous metallic snakes. Gellert left him there and walked over to the far wall where his various implements of- persuasion lay. Crucio was all well and good, but Grindelwald had to admit, that in all their simple-mindedness, the Muggles were very good at inventing new methods, each more brutal than the last, to administer pain. He lifted a thumbscrew from its hook, contemplatively dragging his finger across it.

A muffled wince came from behind him. Grindelwald turned, pasting on a pleasant smile to greet his lovely guest back to consciousness. “Awake at last, I see.”

“Grindelwald,” Scamander acknowledged him uncertainly. He strained against the chains, trying to see more of his surroundings. “Where am I?” he asked.

“Where do you think you are?” Gellert asked, spreading his hands.

“A dungeon,” Scamander answered matter of factly, his appearance of calm broken by the beads of nervous sweat gathering beneath his brown mop of hair.

“My, what a clever boy you are,” Grindelwald said snidely. Scamander glared at him.

“Why am I here?” the boy asked rudely, making Gellert want to Kevadra him on the spot.

“I think you know why,” Gellert drawled, observing him out of the corner of his eye as he circled around him.

Scamander craned his neck as he tried to keep him on his eyesight. “I only know that you seem to have developed some sort of obsession with me, but I don’t understand why.”

Gellert grit his teeth. The nerve of this boy. “I am not _obsessed_ with you,” he spat out, “You simply _annoy_ me with your continued existence.”

“Is this about the bloodpact?” Scamander asked. “Because if it is, you are wasting your time. I don’t have it anymore.”

“Oh, I know,” Grindelwald purred, dangling the pendant by his fingertips.

Scamander paled at seeing it. “But- how?” he sputtered, “I gave it to- “

“Albus Dumbledore. Yes, I’m aware,” Gellert said, waving his hand dismissively.

“If you have harmed him- “

“Do _not_ test me, boy!” Grindelwald hissed, slamming his fist next to Scamander’s head. The boy flinched, snapping his mouth shut. Grindelwald swept past him, back to the wall behind Scamander’s head. He grabbed the thumbscrew off its hook, intending to start out small, and selected a few additional pieces of equipment before walking back to the slab. He placed the devices on the narrow grey table that was in clear view of Scamander. The boy – if possible – turned even paler as he realised what they were.

“This is about Professor Dumbledore, isn’t it?” Scamander blurted out, clearly intending to stall the inevitable. “It’s him you are obsessed with, not me. I didn’t realise it at first, but you have brought him up every time I’ve met you.” The boy frowned. “Why? Is it just because he’s working against you?”

“That, boy, is none of your business. Now, be silent,” Gellert shushed, flicking his wand to enforce his command. The boy started struggling against his bonds earnestly, trickles of sweat now freely falling down his forehead. Grindelwald grabbed his hand and placed it in the thumbscrew.

The door to the dungeon banged open. Albus was standing in the doorway, having clearly just rolled out of bed with his hair in a messy bun and still wearing his nightgown, the expression on his face thunderous.

“Gellert!” he barked. “What are you doing?”

Gellert hastily put down the thumbscrew. “Ah, I was simply- “

“Torturing my student?” Albus asked, his voice icy. At the moment, the blue of his eyes reminded Gellert more of ice in winter rather than the usual summer sky.

“Yes,” Gellert admitted, seeing no way around it.

“I cannot understand why. You knew I would not like this,” Albus spat, his voice wavering with poorly covered hurt. “Have I done something to anger you? We were having dinner just this- “Realisation dawned on his face. Albus’ eyes flicked from Newt to Gellert and back again. “You're jealous,” he said, his voice full of incredulity.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Gellert muttered.

“No?” Albus asked, raising an eyebrow. “So, if I were to - sorry Newt – snog him right now, you wouldn't care a bit?”

Dust floated on the floor as the ceiling above them cracked.

Albus let out a humourless laugh. “I can't believe this. Is that what this has been all about?” he said, indicating Newt, who was still tied on the slab. “You're throwing a jealous tantrum because of some imaginary affair I'm having with a former student? Who's totally straight by the way. I mean, look at him.”

Gellert did, and he had to agree.

(Newt felt confused and unsure if he should be offended or not. Mostly he wanted his arms free, for they were starting to grow numb)

“Newt, I'm so sorry you got mixed into all of this,” sighed Albus, undoing the silencing spell and the chains tying him to the table in one swift flick of his wand.

Scamander got up, rubbing his arms. He was looking between them incredulously as he asked, “Wait, so, you two are-?”

“Married,” Albus finished for him. “Yes, over thirty years now. Which makes this tantrum all the more _ridiculous_ ,” he said pointedly, glaring at Gellert. Gellert made a face and crossed his arms.

Scamander was still looking somewhat dumbfounded. He glanced nervously in Gellert’s direction before lowering his voice, as if it would prevent Gellert from hearing him, and said, “Professor, he has killed people.”

Albus looked embarrassed for a moment. “Yes, well, no one is perfect,” he said, waving his hand like he was waving away an unpleasant smell. Turning his glare at Gellert, he asked, his voice carrying a hint of hurt, “When have I _ever_ given you a reason to be jealous?“

Gellert shuffled awkwardly on his feet and did not answer, counting in his head all the times he had felt jealous rage overtake him. In hindsight, it all seemed rather ridiculous.

Albus, who had been examining his reaction, was bewildered. “This was not the first time, was it?”

Gellert’s silence was as good an answer as any.

Albus sighed, rubbing at his brow. “When were the other times?”

“Doge sent you a letter.”

“Letter?” Albus asked, frowning, before recollection dawned on his face, followed swiftly by justified outrage. “Are you telling me that that one time I found you with soot all over your face, you had just burned a letter sent to me by _my_ _friend_?!”

Seeing the look on Albus’ face, Gellert thought it safest to remain silent.

Albus blew out air through his nose, visibly reigning himself in. “Anyone else?” he asked with a tired voice.

“Graves,” answered Gellert, grimacing.

“Graves?” Albus blurted out, incredulously. “But- that was you!”

“Um, Professor?” Scamander interrupted. Neither of them paid him any attention.

“I thought you didn’t know it was me and were flirting with him!” Gellert shouted, the feeling of betrayed outrage he had felt then coming back to him.

“You cannot be serious!” Dumbledore said calmly. “You were jealous of yourself? Do you know how ridiculous you sound? And you flirted with me first!” He advanced on Gellert, the air around him radiating with power. Gellert backed away, nervously fingering his wand. Because of the pact, Albus could not curse him, but he looked incensed enough to try it anyway. Gellert winced as he remembered the consequences of the last time that had happened.

Scamander’s alarmed voice cut through Albus’ outrage, and for a brief second (well, maybe just a millisecond), Gellert was grateful for his continued existence, “Professor!”

Albus turned swiftly around and saw one of Gellert’s implements backing Scamander into a corner, hovering threateningly over his eye.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Newt. Here.” With a wave of Albus’ wand, the thing dropped onto the floor. Albus held his hand out to Gellert, and with a put-upon sigh, Gellert withdrew Scamander’s wand from his jacket pocket and handed it over. Albus tossed it to Scamander, who nervously slipped it up his sleeve.

“Right, um, I’m leaving- so you can- sort this out,” Scamander muttered, vaguely waving into the air between them.

When he was gone, Albus turned back to Gellert. The expression on his face was grim, with a hint of sadness hiding underneath. “What did the future look like before we reconnected?” he asked. Gellert opened his mouth, ready to tell him all about the countless atrocities the Muggles would commit. Albus shook his head, cutting him off before he could start. “I do not mean for the world, but for the two of us. What did it look like?”

“Miserable,” Gellert confessed after a moment’s hesitation.

Albus nodded as if having expected the answer. “And what does it look like now?

“Like this,” Gellert said and drew him into a fierce kiss. Albus answered eagerly, the anger still burning through him making him more aggressive than usual. He slammed Gellert against the wall, causing him to moan. Biting Gellert’s lip gently, Albus withdrew slightly and rested his forehead against Gellert’s.

“So, what does that tell you?”

Gellert was silent. As much as he loved Albus - the only person he had ever held any positive feelings towards - he was willing to sacrifice him if it meant he did not have to give up his cause. Sensing his hesitation, Albus continued, his voice tinged with slight desperation, “You don’t have to abandon your plans. I wouldn’t ask you to do that. But we will have to- “Albus paused, seeming to search for the right word. “-modify them,” he said eventually. Gripping Gellert’s hands, Albus brought them to his lips. “There is a change that you might have accomplished change by yourself, by using your own methods, but together? Together, no one can stop us,” he finished, his voice so fierce and full of conviction that Gellert found himself readily believing it.

He ran his eyes over Albus' face for a moment longer, lingering on the blue of his eyes. Then, closing his own, he looked into his future. What he saw were two paths, one lonely and miserable, and ultimately doomed to failure, and the other- The other was Albus, with his auburn hair and idealism, with his strange taste in clothing and knitting of all things, and, most importantly, his love and his faith in the capability of goodness inside Gellert, the goodness that Gellert was not sure even existed. Grindelwald could say yes and have him forever, or he could say no and lose him to someone else, someone _worthless_. In the end, the answer was simple. Opening his eyes, he said, “Very well.”

Albus pecked him gently on the lips. Then, smiling, he gripped Gellert’s face between his palms and said, “The next time you decide to kidnap someone out of misplaced jealousy, I will throw you into Azkaban myself.”

Gellert sighed. “Yes, Liebling.”

* * *

“Professor, did you plan this somehow?” asked Newt, goggling at the sight of Grindelwald, the most feared Dark Wizard in the history of the world, wrangling a giggling toddler into a night attire in one of Nurmengard’s numerous sitting rooms. (His life had become incredibly bizarre. Personally, he blamed it all on Dumbledore.)

Dumbledore, in his typical fashion, only smiled mysteriously and took a sip of his tea. Newt didn’t know why he had expected anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! This is actually the first time I've finished a multi-chapter fic. Yay, me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it! <3
> 
> Updates will come when they come. I'm bad at keeping promises.
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr dedicated solely to Grindeldore: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)  
> You're welcome to come and say hi or pester me for updates :)


End file.
